pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Ninpha
Hellow:3 Bienvenidos my dear visitantes viciosillos a dejar mensajes en la discu de la gente(??). Últimamente me aburro mucho y no se me ocurren ideas para mis OC´s así que puedo hacer sprites 4you para vosotros, si no lo habéis pillado. Bueno, ahora voy a dominar el mundo poner normas para que mi discusión sea un lugar tranquilo y apacible en vez de un sitio horrible lleno de mensajes sin título (??): *¡¡Insultadme todos!! Porfi, no insultéis que no tengo ganas de yo cabrear (??) *Poned título please, que no soy detective profesional. Encontrar un mensaje sin título es como eso que dicen las abuelas sobre la aguja y la paja (??) *En cuanto a la amistad os rechazaré a todos (??) siii seamos amigooos me gustan los unicorrnios y la amistaad (??) *Jamón!! Please firmad, no soy detective profesional. *Mensajes descifrabes lah *Si no te contesto es por **que te odio **que se me ha pasao **que I have got a lot of exams Ala, a mensajear X3 Archivo:Mew_yas.jpgEl viciosillo de mi Mew chupará vuestros mensajes (??) Mew verá si el mensaje cumple esto o no, si no lo cumple se lo comerá con sepia. __________________________________________________________________________ Bienvenida!!! Hola, bienvenida a PE, una wiki donde puedes hacer y publicar tus maravillosas novelas, espero que hagas muchos amigos en esta wiki, también nos gustaría ver tus novelas... Aaahh, veo que ya has empezado, eso me alegra mucho, nos encanta que los nuevos hagan su mejor esfuerzo, todos empezamos normal hasta convertirnos en buenos escritores, si no tienes una idea, puedes basarte en una película, videojuego, tu vida, etc. Pero tampoco copies tal y como está xDDD, si necesitas algo dime o consulta a un admn. Bueno, mucha suerte en PE, que te diviertas y sea de tu comodidad c: Atte: Peña.. sabe donde vives.Archivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 19:30 1 nov 2012 (UTC) PD: ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? :3 ZORUA RADIACTIVA D8 ERES GENIAL! TU IMAGINACION ME ASOMBRA NIÑA! Últimamente no es sencillo facinarme, consideralo un mérito de mi parte :) . Mi nombre es Fay~♫ , soy la Servine Shiny Pianista Hipster Alemana Sádica de PE (Ese título es mío, nadie me lo quita o.O), te regalo mi bienvenida y mis mejores deseos (Eso también es un mérito, ya que solo pienso en sangre y muerte...). Querrias ser amiga mía? Feliz Halloween (aunque ya pasó xD), recuerda que la muerte vela estos días. Espero tu respuesta... Archivo:Servine_icon.gif~Aunque sea una Azelf~ ~Tambien soy una Servine amable, triste, Yandere y macabra ~Archivo:Servine_icon.gif Sprites 0.0 ¿Como hiciste esos sprites? Son INCREÍBLES, bueno te diria "bienvenida a PE" pero seria el tercero xD Bueno, mucha suerte y ánimos :D P.D. Agregame como amigo :3 Archivo:Moguri KH.gif ¿Quieres una Arma Artema?¡Contacta conmigo¡Kupó! 22:03 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Da same that Draco Hi!Zuffi,como dijo Draco,te daria la bienvenida pero arriba ya lo hicieron e3e como hiciste esos Awesome sprites? D8 PD:You want to be mah friend? ATT:KenyaTheCubone (discusión) 22:07 1 nov 2012 (UTC) ASADAS *O* Gracia!~♫ A mi ponme uno de estos: (pasa el cursor) Mira, soy un Lucario! Elígeme!Eso no es nada! Soy una Grovyle Pianista! Elígeme!Novatos, soy una Servine Shiny asesina! Elige o mueres!...¡Yo soy una Latios Hembra! Elígeme plis!Eligeme y evolucionaré en lo que tu quieras :3 A ti te pongo una Zorua (Zuffi), gracia y bienvenida al infierno buahahahamundo novelistico PE! Archivo:Lucario_icon.gif♠→No sigas las direcciones que te digan←♠ ♠→Sigue lo que tu alma te diga←♠Archivo:Lucario_icon.gif Ok n.n Ok, ponme un Lucario, yo te pongo tu zorua radioactiva ;D Archivo:Moguri KH.gif ¿Quieres una Arma Artema?¡Contacta conmigo¡Kupó! 15:50 2 nov 2012 (UTC) Pedido :3 Hola Zuffi, si tienes tiempo, quieres y puedes. Me podrías hacer un gif tipo así Archivo:Pikachu mini.gif pero con la gorra y pañuelo lo he estado intentando hacer yo pero no me sale Archivo:D8.png. Si no puedes hacerlo lo entenderé pues... que alguien te llegue y te pide hacer un gif es un poco raro ¿no? bueno tu decides. PD: Si lo haces transparecelo oh, y pasa el cursor sobre los Pikachus de mi firma ;D Pikachu quiere un compañero con gorra y pañuelo Borja_Poké ¡Pika, Pika, Pikachu, mis novelas, molan mogollón! ''Borja_Poké Venga hacelo :3 Hay si estan geniales, lo único es que no me gusta mucho como quedaron las orejas en realidad las tiene por detras, cuando haga el sprite de detras los veras ;D. si, justo necesito esos dos colores, si no es molestia. Le podrias quitar las orejas ^v^ a los dos. jejejeje lol ._. Se me olvidó ._. sorry n.nU Dios DraGón • ¡Mi discusión! • ¡Mi blog! 21:00 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Amigas Hola,soy Mew2003 esa que se audiciono en tu novela poniendo el name/nombre (English,un idioma que you/tu usas) Brisa Netwick.Quiero que seamos amigas y gracias por ser la '''UNICA' que me ha firmado en tooooda mi life/vida.Te pondre de Zuffictive y you me pones de Glaceon Shiny (Amo los Glaceons),no me encontraras por el chat porque siempre me tengo que meter en un lio ahi,y recientemente otro lio en los coments/comentarios de tu novela. Atte:¡Navidad,navidad,dulce navidad! (discusión) 01:24 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola! ¡Hola! Oye, ¿te gustaría participar en estas audiciones, de una novela que tengo parada, pero la voy a seguir? Me gustaría empezar cuanto antes, y en su día no tuvieron mucho éxito...Bueno, que si quieres audiciona como tantos puestos como quieras (pero sin ocupar los 5 para un personaje)y si no, pues nada. ¡Gracias! [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Win or lose ']]Archivo:Vaporeon NB.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|''' You choose ]] 14:03 13 dic 2012 (UTC) RE: Holisimaas ;) Heey, Fuchi/Ninpha/Como te quieras llamar, (?? Recibí tu mensaje en mi discusión, (Por si no lo sabes soy Cauco) Ok, me puedes llamar Azii (?? No enserio, tú y solo tú me llamarás Azii (es más corto que Cauco) Bueno, a la petición de amistad, que por mí perfecto. Te pondré y me imagino que tú querrás que te ponga a Zuffi, ¿no? Si es así ponme Cauco y de pokémon ponme un Eevee, y si pones dos, ponme un Eevee y un Poochyena. [[Usuario: Cauco-Freen|¡Yo! ¡Como no! ]]50px[[Usuario Discusión:Cauco-Freen|¿Mensaje? ]] 21:14 28 dic 2012 (UTC) Hey o3o Lara!! Archivo:Dummy.png, hey claro q seguimos siendo amigas ewe cuando nome de flojera de hacer user te pongo LoL bueno bye jeej '''♥DollySweet LoL♥ ★mensajes D8★ 16:43 31 dic 2012 (UTC) personaje hola, queria decirte que me enamoré de tu historia (scary lollipop) es demasciado buena jaja de verdad que me engancho :3 ehh... ahora lo dificil para mi xD es muy tarde para pedir inscribir un personaje? si me dices que ya no se puede entenderé xD pero esque de verdad me fascina tu forma de escribir *o* --El poder es justicia, la soberania está en manos del fuerte...Afrodita de Piscis 22:31 3 ene 2013 (UTC) ARIGATO~~ ;A; No sabes lo feliz que me hace que aceptaras mi petición de inscripción *--* Que datos necesitas que te dé? Elekid + personalidad + historia o algo así? --El poder es justicia, la soberania está en manos del fuerte...Afrodita de Piscis 20:44 11 ene 2013 (UTC) Gracias Por el sprite,me ha encantado,solo quiero pedirte una cosita mas ¿Podrias hacerme un sprite en movimiento de este:Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_shiny_con_pañuelo_azul.png Glaceon Shiny? Porfa,es que lo necesito para unas audiciones. Atte:¡Yo! (discusión) 15:00 30 ene 2013 (UTC) Una cosilla... Em, Nin... ¿me puedes enseñar a hacer gif como este? : Archivo:Eevee36 Sprite.gif Por favor Archivo:=3.png --♪ You feel the song ''~ I do not ~'' I am one with the song ♪ 15:06 30 ene 2013 (UTC) HI Hola Fuchi me preguntaba si me podrias hacer un sprite animado de leftesa imagen XtremEevee 2 (discusión) 15:42 30 ene 2013 (UTC) lol, perdón Perdón por no ponerte antes, se me olvidó totalmente de eso, ahorita te pongo y muchas gracias por el regalo, te qudó esplendido, algún día te lo devolveré "El favor, no el sprite xD" Gracias y te cuidas mucho Atte y con un abrazo: Pronto haré mi primer video!!!.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 19:09 30 ene 2013 (UTC) Gracias ;·) Hala Gracias por el eevee malote ;·] Me cage enima el hielo mola XDEevee35 (discusión) 13:36 31 ene 2013 (UTC) o.O ¡¡¡¡OMG!!! Me encanta ese sprite de Umreon, es, es... (Desmayada) Claro que podemos ser amigas n.n Ponme el sprite de Umbreon Paz, yo te pongo al zorua de colores extravagantes, ¿No? XD ¡Mil Gracias! Agfysufgsngfysu en el mensaje anterior me olvide de poner que me encantan TODOS los sprites, el charmander clonado con snivy, el zorua radioactivo, el charmander con fuego rosa... ¿De verdad los hiciste tu? Estan muy geniales O.O Ah, y que si quieres que te haga caras de expreciones (Caras MM, como las de mi Umbreon) solo pidemelo n.n La Umbreon Shiny de PEArchivo:Umbreon_NB_variocolor.gifQue por cierto, está loca 15:02 31 ene 2013 (UTC) XD A pos bueno lo intentare ^^ No problem! Deja que Paz se haga cargo de esto! (?) La Umbreon Shiny de PEArchivo:Umbreon_NB_variocolor.gifQue por cierto, está loca 15:56 31 ene 2013 (UTC) jgbcudzkc (?) Ya lo hice :/ Rápido, no? XD Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Paz_Ninja.png Me quedó mash o menosh bueno pero ya que... ¡Espero que te sirva! La Umbreon Shiny de PEArchivo:Umbreon_NB_variocolor.gifQue por cierto, está loca 16:09 31 ene 2013 (UTC) o.o Shi, ya lo e visto, pero... ¿¡Me pusiste en la imagen de portada o fue un error!? La Umbreon Shiny de PEArchivo:Umbreon_NB_variocolor.gifQue por cierto, está loca 17:45 31 ene 2013 (UTC) PD: En esta: Archivo:ScaryLollipop_ImagenOficial.jpg Holo! :3 Me encanta tu novela, y me gustaría que fuesemos amigas. Yo te pongo la cara de tu zorua radioactiva y tu ponme a zoroark, amo a zoroark xDDD. Aparte, me gustaría decirte que quiero un spriteeeeeeeee (Le pediré la cara a Paz xDD) y quiero que sea de zoroark con un pañuelito celeste en el cuello (que sea .gif, plis) y eso :3 Atentamente, tu fan número uno y usuaria novata de PE... -Wolphi. ~Soy la muerte misma....~Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gif~...Vete antes de perder tu vida~ 00:08 2 feb 2013 (UTC) A ver ¿No te hemos dicho ya que no se pueden hacer fakemon o fusiones en esta wiki? ¿Para qué subes sprites de "charwick" o "charnivy"? Joder, creo yo que tampoco es tan difícil de entender. Y cuando subas sprites .gif hechos por ti, por lo menos que al moverse no dejen una sombra de la imagen como en Que si sabes hacerlos bien, no los subas así, ¿no? .u. Hala venga que adiós y que no subas más fakemon o lo que sea [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'ELF, SONE, tributo y cazadora de sombras']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'SARANGHAEYO YESUNG OPPA **Fangirl:ON**']] 13:08 2 feb 2013 (UTC) Sprite Hola Fuchi :3,¿Porque mi sprite de Brisa tiene "Una sombra"? trataba de acostumbrarme a el pero decidi decirtelo,quisiera que lo quites y me digas porque tiene eso.Adiositou :3 Atte:¡Yo! (discusión) 15:17 2 feb 2013 (UTC) Hey funny bunny Hola mi ninfa favorita ;w; tiempo sin vernos,pero eso no importa (???????) Necesito *se apagan las luces* un sprite *le da dinero por detras* pero esta conversacion no existió...Me dices si puedes... (? -- -H3 H3 H3 H3--.TH1S P4RTY ST4RT3D!.- 00:39 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Hola holita Fuchi :3 El sprite sigue con esa sombra,pero descubri que es el explorador,un dia use Chrome y no tenia sombra. PD:Perdon por tardar en responder,ultimamente he tenido mucha flojera y tuve muchas audiciones y mensajes pendientes. Atte:¡Yo! (discusión) 01:45 13 feb 2013 (UTC)